objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Havoc Hurt And Heal
This HAH was made by THMNS, and OH is made by ToonMaster99. Assets belong to the OH Wiki. Started: November 15, 2014 Ended: ??? Info (READ BEFORE COMMENTING) This season will be in teams for the first half (the teams will be the official OH Teams here). The teams will be in a challenge, and the winners are immune from HAH until 2 people are out, the losers are up for elimination (except the leaders the 1st time UFE) also until 2 people are out, then another challenge happens. Once 9 contestants have been eliminated, there will be a rejoin, and the merge happens, where everyone will be up for HAH. HAH RULES 1. DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION, OR ELSE YOU WILL GET A WARNING. 3 WARNINGS AND YOU GET BANNED FOR 7 DAYS) 2. ONLY USE REGULAR HURT AND HEALS, OTHERS WILL NOT COUNT. IF YOU TAKE OUT SOMEONE, YOU GET A SUPER HURT AND A SUPER HEAL, WHICH IS THE EQUIVALENT OF 4 HURTS/HEALS. USE THEM WISELY, AS YOU CAN ONLY USE THEM ONE TIME. WARNINGS Kidsy128 1/3 PEASHOOTERFAN 1/3 KO Status Collinsmbo94 - 3 NLG343 - 1 Infinityblade2005 - 2 Cedricblocks - 1 CHALLENGE 1 There are 18 boxes, for every player. A box will contain 1 point, another will have 2, so on until one has 18. Whichever team gets the most points wins, and the other is UFE (except Stick/Binder). (This is randomized by random.org, so this is not by choice) 1=Plank 2=Basketball 3=Lighter 4=Gold 5=Hammer 6=Wheel 7=Carrot 8=Stick 9=I-Pod 10=Volleyball 11=Lamp 12=Mirror 13=Jet Engine 14=Bullet 15=Binder 16=Bucket 17=Plate 18=Nail So Binder's Team got 98 points, so Stick's Team is up for elimination with 73 points, despite their team getting the 18 point box. Stick is immune, since he is the leader. CHALLENGE 2 The challenge is to get every current player's names, and add their letters up. The team with the highest letters wins. ... After counting, Stick's Team has 56 letters and Binder's Team has 52, so this time they are UFE. Binder is immune, too. CHALLENGE 3 The challenge is whichever team gets the closest number of Bubble pops wins, with an adding average being the answer. So after tallying the results, Stick's team got 120, while Binder's Team got 149, so, with 149 being closer to 369 (41 pops times 9), Stick's team is UFE (Stick is not immune this time). CHALLENGE 4 The challenge is a throwing contest. The results will be posted. ... Stick's team wins, so Binder's team is UFE. CHALLENGE 5 The challenge is swimming, and BTW, I-Pod and Lamp, for this challenge, are not electric. So you have to be on a paper boat, and you have to swim the farthest before it sinks. ... Binder's team swam the farthest, so Stick's team is UFE. CHALLENGE 6 A wheel will decide the loser. Binder's team lost, so they are UFE. This time, 3 people are going to be out, so a rejoiner can join, then it's on to the merge. Stick's Team BB Pose.png|Basketball Carrot Pose-0.png|Carrot IPod Pose.png|I-Pod Jet Engine Pose.png|Jet Engine Lighter Pose Dead.png|Lighter (18TH PLACE) Mirror Pose Dead.png|Mirror (13TH PLACE) Nail Dead Pose.png|Nail (Nail 17TH PLACE) Plank Pose Dead.png|Plank (14TH PLACE) Stick Pose-0.png|Stick (Leader) Binder's Team (UFE) Binder Pose.png|Binder (Leader) Bullet Pose Dead.png|Bullet (16TH PLACE) Gold Pose.png|Gold Hammer Pose.png|Hammer Lamp (OH) Pose.png|Lamp Plate Pose.png|Plate (12TH PLACE) Wheel Pose.png|Wheel Bucket Pose Dead.png|Bucket (15TH PLACE) Volleyball Pose.png|Volleyball HAH Status 1. You can only comment once per hour, so that there is no spam. 2. Only regular Hurts and Heals. 3. Lives go up to 20. If you heal past 20, it will cut down to 10. Use this to your advantage. Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Object Havoc